Blue Eyed Demon
by XRZXLove
Summary: The renowned s-ranked criminal wanted nothing more than money to buy her next meal. This job was going to do that. Unfortunately for her, that wasn't all this job was going to do. Turns out it was all a set up. Now she can have all the food she wants... as long as she stays in Konoha. But she might get more than just food.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto (sadly TT^TT), Kishimoto does. Enjoy! ^·^

I wake up to the peaceful sound of birds singing and the soft sunlight peeking through the transparent curtains. I bask in the intoxicating heat for a few minutes longer, before I reluctantly pull my covers off. I swing my legs off the edge of the bed and stretch. As I watch out the open window, I see villagers moving from place to place, kids running around laughing, and shop owners opening their stands. The breeze from the window makes me shiver in delight, while making my silky black hair dance behind me. I must have been tired out from the job I completed yesterday to have gotten any sleep at all. It feels wonderful, and I feel oddly calm and tranquil. I hope the rest of my day can be this peaceful. Although, considering the job I was recently hired to do, I highly doubt it. I'll try and make it quick so I can return here for some relaxation. It has been a while since I have been to a hot spring.

They should be arriving at the village soon, so I should be going. I pack my weapons and any other necessities in my weapon pouch and head out. Along the way, the villagers give me strange looks. It is probably because they don't have ninja here. They are vulnerable people without any protection.

I walk for awhile, getting used to the stares, and reach a placid lake that stops me from leaving. There is bound to be a boat, so I wait. As I wait, I lean against a tall pine tree and watch workers scuttle around looking for certain supplies to start building. I believe they are starting to build a bridge. All they have so far is the wooden frame. Soon I get bored of watching the builders and turn my attention back to the lake. I can faintly see bright colored fish, swimming around looking for food. They all suddenly swim away, and I look up. Out of the mist, I can barely make out the shape of a man sitting in a motor boat. The motor makes a loud, obnoxious noise. Once the man stops at the shore, he stands up and stretches.

"I would like to get across." I say in a monotone voice, and the man looks up.

"Ah, yes. That will be 10 ryo." He smiles at me and holds out his hand as I reach into my weapon pouch. I hand him the money and step into the shaky boat.

He turns the motor on and steers for a while before asking me, "So, you don't look like a native. You visiting?" I look out at the water with blank eyes.

"You could say that." For the rest of the way we both remain silent.

As we arrive at the small dock on the other side of the river, the mist begins to thin. I am actually glad that we are out of the fog. It made it hard to see, and I didn't want to waste any energy to sharpen my senses. He stops the engine, and I step off and walk away without looking back at the man, and soon hear the engine running again. Now that my senses are clearer, I can sense a group of people coming. They are not too far away, and there aren't too many of them. If needed, they should be easy to take care of. As I walk along, the men get louder and I can hear an angry man shouting at the others.

Soon, I can see the source of the noise; a short man wearing a suit and circular glasses. I recognize him; Gato. There are five men walking around in a protective formation. They don't appear to be shinobi; most have weapons like baseball bats and metal poles. I get closer and the men's attention turn to me. They stop and the short man steps out of the circle.

"Well, look what we have here. A little girl." He smirks and so do all of the others. I am taller than him, but the rest are somewhat taller than me. I ignore them and keep walking. When I am almost past him, he grabs my arm.

"Hey, I was talking to you!" I turn around and look down at him.

"Yeah?" I ask and pretend to care. "I'm sorry, I couldn't see you down there." I smirk internally and wrench my arm out of his grasp. He looks at me, paralyzed with shock, before snapping out of it.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am?! You will never get away with that, you brat!" I look at him with a bored expression.

"Hn." I turn around and start to walk away.

"Get her!" Gato tells his men. They all run at me while he stands back with a smug look on his face. I stand there looking at them as they come. This should be easy. When the first one comes at me he swings his metal pole, aiming for my head. I duck and swipe his legs, knocking him over. Before the others can get to me, I disappear.

"W-where'd she go?" They all look around and I chuckle. So clueless. I appear behind one of them and knock him out on the first punch. The next one comes at me with a bat. I take a step back as he swings and take hold of the bat. Being the idiot he is, he doesn't let go, and I throw the bat, along with him, into a tree. Knock out. The others hesitate to attack.

"What are you waiting for, fools?! Are you going to let a girl beat you up?" He was scared now, I could tell. I grab one of the men and lift him above me by his neck and slam his head down onto the ground. He lays motionless on the ground but I know he is still alive. I wouldn't waist my time killing these morons. They've waisted too much of my time already, so I'll finish this now. I glare at the two left and they run away.

"Cowards!" Gato shouts, angry at being abandoned. He looks back at me fearfully and gulps. As I walk towards him I smile sadisticly and he starts to panic, backing away.

"H-hold on. I'm sure we can work something out. Here how much do you want?" He gets out his wallet and offers me some money. How offensive, he thought he could bribe me. I slowly walk up to him and grab him by his coller.

"D-don't k-kill me." I look him in they eye and glare.

"You're not worth my time." I say coldly and throw him into the deeper end of the lake. After I move the unconscious bodies out of the way, I being to make my way to the designated meeting village. Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

I run the rest of the day, jumping from branch to branch. When the gates finally come into view it is a quarter to midnight. I am fifteen minutes early. I cloak my chakra when I am forty yards away, so as not to alert the guards. My run slows to a jog, and I scout for a good place to hide while I wait. Within earshot of the guards, I find a tree that has enough branches and leaves to hide me and still aloe me to see through.

I had spoken with my client two days ago when he asked me to do the job. It is a relatively easy job, although I do wonder why he didn't hire someone less expensive to do it. I am usually hires to do jobs ranging from Jounin to s-ranked. This is one that a chunin could accomplish without having much trouble. Under normal circumstances I would not have accepted the job. It requires me to steal a forbidden technique scroll from the Hokage's building, which is not necessarily in my line of work. Almost all of my jobs are assassinations of high ranked ninja or government officials, not stealing a scroll. But at the moment I have no money and would, quite frankly, like to eat tomorrow. He was fine that it would cost the same as any other job and even offered extra if I finished the job quickly and cleanly. We were meeting now to confirm the details.

I keep waiting in the tree, chakra hidden, listening to the guards bickering about something stupid. I am annoyed that he is late. It is already eight past twelve, and he is nowhere in sight. If he does not show up in the next twenty minutes I will leave and he will have to find someone else to do the job. I hate being kept waiting. If you want me to do something for you, then the least you can do is be punctual.

I hear the guards quiet down and turn to see a relatively short man wearing a hat that hides his face. That's him. I watch him walk up to the guards. They ask him a few questions such as his name and what his business is here. He tells them that he is visiting his grandchildren for the week. The guards let him enter and I silently move from my spot, careful not to make any sounds, and follow him. Once we pass the gate I deliberately make a soft noise to get his attention. He turns back and searches the trees for me, His eyes land on mine and he smiles, letting me know that he sees me. He walks to an empty training ground and stops. I wait awhile longer to come down, making sure no one is watching, before jumping down in front of him.

I am wearing my usual attire. I wear all black, and my clothes leave almost no skin uncovered. The only that shows are my bright blue eyes, as I wear a mask that covers the rest of my face. I only wear a mask when I am on a job or meeting a client. I keep my client's, as well as my identity anonymous, preferring that no one know who I am. People call me the Blue Eyed Demon, an s-ranked criminal. They think of me as a legend, because nearly no one has seen me. At least not seen me and lived, besides the lucky ones I did not feel like killing. And I make it very clear with my clients that if they speak one word of our meeting I will not hesitate to kill them.

"You're late." I say lowly. "Ah, yes. I had some business to attend to before being able to meet you." I scowl. "I did not agree to your request because I wanted to waste my time," He smiles at me and remains calm, which is starting to get on my nerves. He should respect those who can easily end his life. "Yes, I understand. And I am truly sorry for making you wait." He pulls a scroll out of his jacket and hands it to me. His face may not look that old, but his scarred and wrinkly hands give away his true age. I take the scroll and put it in my weapon pouch. "I expect the job to be done quickly, as I stated before." He tells me with false kindness, a smile still plastered on his face.

I jump away and head towards the largest building, which is where the Hokage's office is locate, as well as the scroll. As I run I read the scroll that the man gave me. It gives me all the details I need to know. Where to find the Hokage's office, where the scroll is, which scroll it is, and where all of the anbu are posted for security. How he obtained all of this information is unknown to me, but I do not care about that. As I run to the building I form a plan in my head. Since this is supposed to quick and clean, I will try not to kill anyone, opting for knocking them out or avoiding contact at all. My plan is simple yet effective.

I near the building and make sure my chakra is hidden. There are two anbu posted at each side of the building. To get in, I will either need to knock them out, or disguise myself. I choose the latter, as it will lessen my chance of a confrontation. I watch as people come and go from the tall building. It is still busy despite the time. I watch one man leave and follow him a ways away as he walks into a small alley way. If I disguise myself as him, I can't have him being seen, or my plan could be ruined.

The man keeps walking, and I appear behind him, quickly hitting a pressure point in his back. His body falls back, limp and lifeless. He should be out until morning, giving me easily enough time to go in and get out. I form the correct hands sign and transform into a perfect replica of the middle aged man. He has average looks: light brown hair and dark brown eyes, with a few wrinkles here and there. Now I will fit in perfectly without drawing any attention to myself. I place the man behind a dumpster and tie his hands and feet together, in case he wakes up earlier than expected.

I walk up to the building just as someone leaves. When I walk in the receptionist looks up. "Hey Midori. What are you doing here? I thought you were going home." I look at the young brunet woman. "Ah, yes, I was. But I forgot something important." I smile and rub the back of my neck. "Well, you should hurry. Before Korin starts freaking out cuz your late. You know how she worries." She chuckles and goes back to her work at the desk. That was surprisingly easy.

I make my way down to the Hokage's office, smiling at the few people left in the building so I do not seem suspicious. When I reach the door I close my eyes and focus to see if there are any anbu near. Once I know it's clear, I slowly and quietly open the door, looking inside at the room as I do. I see a few scrolls on the Hokage's desk and notice that one of them is the one I need. I walk up and take the scroll hesitantly. Something doesn't seem right. It shouldn't be this easy. After I shrug it off I transform back into myself. Just then I hear a loud poof and the Hokage along with nine other ninja, some anbu some not, appear.

I should have known. This was all a set up; the scroll, the job, the man. No wonder it was so easy; it was a trap. I look at the Hokage and wait for him, or any of the other shinobi to attack. I drop the scroll and see some of them flinch, ready for action. "Is this her?" The old man asks. The small crowd separates, not once taking their eyes off me, as the man who 'hired' me steps up. Apparently he was also a ninja. "Yeah." He smirks and I glare at him harshly. He shrinks back a little in fear. If I could, I would kill him right here and now. "What do you want?" I ask rudely. "Blue Eyed Demon, s-ranked criminal. You have killed many important people." The Hokage states.

"So what, you want revenge?" The old man chuckles and shakes his head. "No no. Nothing like that. I want you to pay for what you've done by being a ninja of Konoha." I stare at him in shock, as do most of the others I the room. "Y-you what?" Is this man delusional? His face was completely serious as he spoke. "I would like to put you in the academy and have you put on a team of genin." He spoke as if it was common sense. I just keep staring. "But Lord Hokage! You can't let an s-ranked criminal join the academy! What if she hurts someone?!" The Hokage stays perfectly calm, as if expecting this. "You haven't hurt anyone since you came here, have you Blue Eyed Demon?" Aside from that one man I knocked out, I haven't harmed anyone here. I don't think there is any way out of this, but it is worth a try. "No." I reply. As the Hokage speaks more, I inch towards the window. As soon as the Hokage stops talking I quickly disappear out of the window.

The men instantly act and follow me. I do not want to be on a team with genin, and I definitely do not want to be a Konoha ninja. I grew up without anyone, I don't need anyone now. I can't let them catch me. If they do, I will have no choice but to do what the Hokage wants. They think I am a strong and intelligent s-ranked criminal, but really, I am not that strong. And I definitely would not be able to escape all of those ninja. I lose my concentration as I think, and hear footsteps behind me. I cannot let them catch me! But it's too late. I feel a pressure on my neck and everything goes black.

Hokage's P.O.V.

Two shinobi remain standing in my office. I take a seat ant my desk and wait for the question of my sanity.

"Hokage, why would you let an S-ranked criminal join the academy? We don't know what she will do." The ninja looks at me incredulously. I sigh in disappointment when none of them can figure out the reason why I would let a criminal join the academy, and possibly threaten the lives of our future shinobi.

"Ibiki," I say slowly, "Do you know why I became the Hokage?" The question surprises him. I lean on my arm with my head in my hand. No doubt today has been very tireing.

"Umm..." I interrupt his thinking. "I became Hokage so that I could protect this village. Do you think I would allow anyone to be hurt because of a bad decision on my part?" He opens and closes his mouth and thinks for a second.

"I will wait for a while and see how she is doing at the academy." They both bow and exit. Before the silver haired ninja exits, he stops as if he is going to say something. When he closes his his mouth and stops for a second I raid my eyebrow. He seems to decide against saying anything and continues through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I sit hugging my knees with my blank ocean blue eyes staring out into the darkness. I feel no pain. All that runs though my head is emptiness and apathy. "What's wrong with you?" I look around, searching for the voice. It sounds so familiar, yet I cannot remember who it belongs to. A face appears, and a spark ignites in my mind. "Mom?!" I yell. "Mom!" Her face disappears. "Why can't you do anything right?" I can see my father's disapproving face. I wince. "F-father? Father, wait!" I reach my hand out desperately. His face disappears, but then reappears along with my mother's. "You're a disappointment." They share a look of disgust, as they disappear into the black abyss. "Mother? Father? P-please, wait. Don't leave!" Fresh tears run down my face. The first in more than eight years. I close my eyes and roll into a ball. "W-why? Why did you leave me?" In the distance, a white light grows closer and closer, until it swallows my shaking and desperate form.

I gasp for breath as I shoot up, eyes wide. I reach my hand up to my sweaty face and feel wet drops on my fingers. It was just a nightmare, I tell myself. But why were my parents there. I remember almost nothing about the five years I spent with them. In those years they had managed to neglect, starve, and abuse me before finally abandoning my to fend for my five-year-old self. The year after they left me, I cried almost every night. I felt bad and pitied myself until I finally got tired of being weak and useless. I made a promise to myself that I would become strong and do everything I could to protect the people I love.

Just then a nurse comes in. She has long brown hair tied loosely in a bun. Her emerald green eyes look over my sweaty and pale face, worry evident in her voice as she speaks. "Do you feel alright?" I nod and realize that I am in a hospital room with white walls and a window near the bed. The memory of last night flows through my mind slowly, as I process what happened. I shouldn't be in a hospital if they only knocked me out. The nurse puts her soft hand on my forehead. Her hand smells like lavender, and I can't help but think that this is what it would be like to have a caring mother. I banish the unwanted thought and look out the window as the nurse slowly draws her hand back to write something down on her clip board. "You still have a fever, but it should start going down after your medicine." After she speaks she hands me a small plastic cup with a clear liquid. "Drink it. It will help bring your fever down." She smiles at me reassuringly. I quickly gulp down the substance, and gag at the horrid taste. The nurse chuckles lightly and takes back the cup to throw in the garbage. "What happened?" I ask. I do not expect her to know what happened last night, but I ask her anyway. "The Hokage and some others brought you in. You were out cold and looked pale. You weren't breathing very well either. Well, I'll be back later to check on your condition. Until then, you should rest."

I look down at my hands and sigh. My life will never be the same. I may not have had the most peaceful or happy childhood, but it was my life. I did what I wanted, where I wanted, and when I wanted. Others might say I am sick for what I've done; killing people. But to me, it is normal. It is just something I do to survive. Well, something I used to do. Now that I am stuck in Konoha, I don't know what I am going to do. I am not used to being around people, and don't know how to talk or act around them. I don't know what their normal is. No doubt some people will know who I am and what I've done and hate me for it. But maybe I can start a new life. Maybe I can make new friends; people who I can trust and love. People who I can protect. As I think, my eyelids get heavy and I slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep.

The next time I wake up I am I a different bed. The walls around me are painted a dark navy blue and there is a small oak dresser in the far right corner. I notice a small window with white shades on the opposite wall as the bed. I pull the warm blankets off my body and feel a rush of cold air. I shiver and stretch, piping everything back in place. I stand up and take a step towards the covered window when a rush of dizziness and nausea hits me. I fall on my knees and grab my thriving head. Once the pain subsides I slowly and shakily stand up, taking baby steps towards the window. When I finally reach it I pull the shades back and a beam of light blinds me. From what I can tell, it is morning.

I leave the small room and walk into what I believe to be the kitchen. I am surprised they left me here without anyone to watch me. I still feel sick, and have lost my appetite, so I skip breakfast, which the Hokage so kindly provided for me. I am starting to think that the Hokage is a sincerely caring old man, and strangely enough I feel as though I can trust him, even though I just met him, and not under the best circumstances.

I still have on my clothes from last night, which are starting to get very uncomfortably hot. I am not used to the climate in Konoha. I decide to take off my black cloak, but leave my mask on. It is still very hot in my clothes, and I will have to buy some new ones. After i find a way to make some money. For now I will have to make do with what I have. I open the door and step outside, the blistering heat making me sweat already. I will have to make some adjustments to my clothes. I take a kunai, which I am surprised they let me keep, and cut my pants. They are now quite a ways above my knee and my bandages that I wrapped around my left leg are showing. I also cut my shirt so it stops above my belly button. My shirt is sleeveless and has fishnet going from my chest to my neck. I put on my silver plated gloves and head back outside. It is still hot, but not unbearable.

After walk a ways, I realize I don't know where I am supposed to go stand there. It is then that I notice a man following me. The Hokage must have sent him to watch me. He wears the standard ninja attire and a jounin vest. I walk towards him and he watches me wearily. "Where am I supposed to go?" I ask, getting immediately to the point. "Follow me." He says simply and walks ahead of me. On the way to where ever he is leading me, people stare at me and some whisper. Being used to it, I easily ignore them and look straight ahead.

After some time of walking, we arrive at a building. "You will be attending the ninja academy starting today. Your classroom is the third on the left." He says seriously. He watches me enter the building before disappearing. I slowly walk down the spacious hall until I stop at the third door on my left. I can hear yelling and immediately get a headache. This is going to be a long day. I reach out and quickly open the door. I take in my surroundings. A bunch of little kids, most about a year or two younger than me. I step inside and notice a blond with big blue eyes tied up in the middle of the room, pouting. "You must be the new student. Welcome. Please take a seat." Even though he smiles at me, a I can see the worry, doubt, and even fear in his eyes.

I choose a seat in the far back corner, my classmates staring at me all the while. "Alright class. Time for a review on transformation jutsu. Line up and I will call your name." The class groans but does what he told them to do. I walk up and stand next to a shy girl, who I am guessing is a Hyuga by her eyes. She looks up and notices me staring; she blushes and quickly looks down. She seems nice. Maybe I will be able to be her friend, she seems easy to get along with. I will ask her name later. An annoying pink head does the transformation jutsu and asks an emo ravenet if he saw that. "Hn," was his reply, depressing the obnoxious pinket, as she did not get the response she hoped for. Next, the blond steps up. He does the correct hand sign and transforms. He transforms into a naked blond girl, which makes sensei get a nose bleed. He starts yelling at the blond who just laughs. After Hyuga it is my turn. "Ah, um..." Sensei mumbles trying to think of my name. I step and he nods. "Yes, you." I quickly perform the jutsu, transforming into a perfect replica of him, and leave.

Hopefully I will be able to take a shower today. I will also need to get money from the Hokage to buy some new clothes. I walk through the crowded streets, getting the occasional glance. Again, there is another jounin following me. I ignore him and continue walking to the Hokage's office. When I get there the same receptionist from the other night is there. I walk past her without catching her attention walk up to the door to the old man's office. I choose to be polite and knock. "Come in." I open the door and walk in to see three jounin. They all watch me as I bow. "I would like to discuss some things with you, Lord Hokage." He smiles at me. "Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, dismissed." I watch as the three. Jounin leave the room. "So, what would you like to talk about?"

"In order to live here, I will need some money." He looks like he was expecting me to ask eventually. I feel sort of bad for asking for money. "Yes, of course. You have already been to the academy and know where your apartment is, so I believe that takes care of everything. Unless there's something else you would like to talk about." He says while handing me an envelope. There is something that has been bothering me. "The blond kid at the academy. " The Hokage sighs. "Naruto. He has had a rough childhood. Much like yours, I assume." I scowl. How does he know? "I knew your parents before they had you." My eyes widen. "Are they still alive?" I can't help but ask. He smiles sadly and shakes his head. "They were killed on a mission about five years after you were born. I'm sorry." I am partially sad that they are dead. But then again, they did abandon me. "About Naruto. He has a strange chakra." I change the subject. He closes his eyes and starts to explain solemly, "After the Third Shinobi World War, the nine tailed fox's seal broke. He attacked the village and killed many. The forth Hokage gave his life to seal the demon in a child. And that child is..."

"Naruto." I finish, shocked. He nods sadly. "Yes, that is why many people in the village resent him." He says. "But that's not fair!" The Hokage seems taken back at my outburst. "I am sorry." I look at the ground. It is not Naruto's fault. They have no right to hate him. It is not right. The Hokage smiles. "I know it doesn't seem fair. Naruto is a great kid." I bow. "Thank you for speaking with me." I begin to walk away. "It is forbidden to ever speak of it." He tells me sternly, although he knows he need not tell me. I nod and open the door.

Once I get home I quickly undress and get in the shower. The hot water relaxes my muscles and I sigh. I think over what had happened today. About my parents and Naruto. I don't know why I am so sad that my parents are dead. I shouldn't care. They hurt me, both physically and mentally. So why do I care? My eyes cloud with tears. Instead of holding them in, I let them fall. It is okay to be weak, you don't have to hold everything in, I tell myself.

I get out of the shower and collapse in a ball on my bed. Poor Naruto. He had a horrible childhood, just like me. But he doesn't let that bother him. I shouldn't either. I will be strong like him.

As I drift off to sleep, I decide I will be Naruto' s friend, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I arrive early at the academy. I take a seat in the far back and close my blue eyes to shut the talking of the few other people in the room out. The past three days have been quite chaotic for me. I have let my guard down, and I must be careful. I cannot let these people that I barely know get to me. I was weak yesterday, but I won't let it happen again. I am here for one reason, and one reason only. I will stay here only until I have the chance to escape.

There is a wave of air that pushes my inky black hair into my eyes, which I open slightly. I look to my left and see a smirking boy with a dog on his head, which is covered by a grey jacket.

"Hey." He says still smirking. I don't know what he wants but he better leave me alone. In a futile attempt to ignore the annoying dog boy I close my eyes again and lean my head on the cold concrete wall. I can feel him move. When I look again to see if he's gone, my blue eyes meet a pair of wolfish black ones. I glare at him as he crouches on my desk staring at me intently.

"Can I help you?" My voice comes out harsh and rude, like I wanted it to. He blinks a few times as he processes my cold tone. The boy backs up a little and frowns.

"Jeez. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I just want to introduce myself." His brown and white dog barks as if speaking to him. "Don't worry, I didn't forget about you little guy." He takes the dog off of his head and sets him down in front of me. He is annoying me, and i'm losing my patience. I glare at him and push the dog and him not so gently off the desk.

"Hey! Why are you so mad? I was just saying hi." He looks pretty mad and I chuckle darkly.

"If you don't get out of my face now, I will-" I am interrupted when the teacher comes in.

"Hello class. Please sit down." The dog boy walks to a different seat, mumbling on his way there. I pay attention to the sensei as he speaks.

"Now, for the graduation exam, you will do the clone jujtsu." I growl lowly. I was not informed about any exam. Out of the corner of my eye I see Naruto start to freak out. "Dammit." He mutters.

"When you are called, come to the next room." He calls the fist name and a girl named Ino walks confidently in the room with the sensei. I feels eyes burning into back of my head, and I turn to look. The dog boy is glaring at me and his dog is growling. I looks ahead of my and pay attention to the wall ahead of my, skillfully ignoring them.

Soon enough the sensei comes back in and looks at his clipboard. "Umm..." It seems they never got my name. I stand up and walk past him into the room. There is one other shinobi, as well as the Hokage. He smiles at me and motions for me to come in.

"Hello. All you have to do is make a clone of yourself, Aiko." I narrow my eyes and growl at him.

"Don't call me that!" I bark out. That is the name my 'parents' gave me. I hate it now.

"Then what shall we call you." I think for a second before replying."

"Akumu." It means nightmare. The Hokage nods.

"It siuts you." Iruka mutters almost inaudibly. The Hokage quickly clears his throat and motions for me to bigging. After glaring at the sensei I use the correct hand signs and unenthusiastically create three clones of myself. The Hokage nods in approvement and hands me a headband with the symbol on it. I take it and walk out without saying another word.

Outside kids are showing their moms and dads their headbands, and their parents are commending them. All of the smiles and sappy love is starting to make me sick. I walk towards the tree. I then notice Naruto sitting alone on the swing looking depressed. I stand next to him and he looks up at me, confused.

"What do you want?" He asks grumpily, which is rare for him. He continues to look at me, expecting me to answer him. Before I have the chance to, we overhear two women very non discreetly chatting.

"Hey, that kid..." The fist one began.

"Yeah, that's "the" kid. And he's the only one who failed." The other one states. They are starting to piss me off.

"Well that's good."

"We can't have him becoming a shinobi." I turn to them and frown.

"Shut up." I give them a glare and they cowar. I turn back to Naruto. He looks surprised that I would stand up for him.

"Hey, why'd you do that." He looks at me, before realizing that I am not going to answer him.

"Well, thanks." He smiles a little.

"Your welcome." He looks back up at me, and I begin to walk away.

"Hey lady, wait." He shouts at me. I stand still.

"What's your name?" I contemplate for a second before deciding that I will allow him to know.

"Akumu." I continue walking and hear him say 'good bye'.

Although, I do not believe this will be good bye. This is just the begining.

A/N- Sorry it's so short. It's usually either really long and it takes me a while to update, or it's pretty short and I update more often. But anyway, thanks for reading! ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Today is the day that we are put into our groups. We will have three genin in each group along with a jounin to watch over and train us. I am not particularly excited about this. The prospect of being on a team with other annoying genin and having to listen to a stuck up junin really dampens my mood. More so than usual. I will be stuck on the team until I either pass as a chunin, or escape. I prefer the latter. But being stuck on a team is inevitable and there is nothing I can do; yet.

I look out of the window. A blue bird is feeding its' baby chicks in a nest. It regurgitates the worms and other insects it had found into the mouths of the chirping babies. I find that animals are more evolved than humans, who slaughter their own kind and don't bother to think of the other person. But that is the cycle of life, although it be a sick and twisted cycle of life.

When I look up I see Naruto sitting rather close to an angry looking boy. They seem to be having a stare down when someone turns around and accidentally bumps into Naruto. Their lips touch briefly and the turn pale, along with the other girls in the room. When they separate they look disgusted.

"Naruto!" The girls look mad and ready to be Naruto. Feeling generous today, I grab Naruto by the collar of his orange jump suit so he is sitting next to me. The girls look at me and most of them back off. Except for the stupid ones. Standing in front of me and Naruto are two angry looking girls- a blond and the pink haired one.

"Naruto you idiot! Why did you do that?!" The blond asks shaking her fist. The pink one chimes in, "Yeah Naruto! I was going to be his first kiss!" She shouts, ignoring the fact that the boy they were talking about was sitting right next to them. The blond gets mad at something the pink says, and they start fighting. Again.

"Phew, thanks Akumu! That was a close one." He smiles at me. I then realize something.

"Why?" He cocks his head to the side.

"Why what?"

"You didn't pass the exam." A spark ignites in his head and he smiles bigger than before.

"Oh yeah. I didn't tell you did I? Well, here's what happened."

He told me about the scroll and how he beat Mizuki and about how Iruka gave him his headband. He sounded like a 13 year old girl talking about her crush.

"Oh, and I mastered the clone jutsu!" He was very happy.

"Good job." I said quietly. He sat for a second, looking surprised.

"What?" There was both sadness and happiness in his eyes.

"Nothing. It's just that... people don't usually say that I've done a good job. Well, they don't actually say anything nice. But that doesn't matter." His smile makes me feel sad.

"Naruto." He looks at me expecting me to say something else. Iruka walks in and starts talking before I could say anything else. I am kind of glad that he did. If not, I might have said something that I would regret.

"Hello everyone. Today is an important day for you all. Starting today, all of you are real shinobi. But you are still genin. The hard journey that lies ahead has just started. Now you will soon get missions to help the village." I sigh once again as he says missions. That just means more time I have to spend with these idiots.

"So today we will create 3 man teams and each team will have a jounin sensei. You will follow your sensei's instructions in order to successfully complete your missions. We tried to balance each teams strengths. Team one will be..."

I zone out as he calls names, and wait for either mine or Naruto's name to be called.

"Okay... next is team 7. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki," I start to pay attention, "and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto slams his head down on the desk when he hears that he has to be on a team with Sasuke.

"Iruka sensei! Why does an outstanding shinobi like me have to be on the same team as that prick over there?!" Naruto points a finger at Sasuke, and Sakura looks annoyed.

"Sasuke's grades were the best in the class, and your were dead last. We do this to balance the teams."

"Just don't get in my way, dead last." Sasuke utters, annoying Naruto even more.

"Yeah, well... I bet you're not stronger than Akumu-chan!" Sasuke turns to look at me. We stare at each other, his way of chalenging my strength, before Iruka interupts again.

"Alright, alright. That's enough. Okay, this afternoon we'll introduce your jounin senseis. Until then, take a break."

Everyone files out of the room with their lunches. Unlike them, I don't eat lunch.

"Iruka sensei." I call.

"Huh? Oh, umm, yes Akumu?" He looks surprised that I am talking to him.

"You did not put me on a team." I am hoping it was not a mistake, and that I do not have to be stuck on a team.

"Oh, that's right. The Hokage put you on a team of more advanced students. You will be on a team of chunin. Your team will show up in room 11, like all the others."

I nod and step out of the room. He still does not trust me. But I don't blame him. As I walk outside I pass a room and here mumbling. When I look inside the window, I almost smile at what I see. Sasuke is tied up with tape over his mouth, and is struggling to get out. I jump in through the window and startle him. Looks like Naruto got him. This should be interesting. I untie him and pull the tape off quickly. He winces, but then growls.

"What do you want?" Sasuke's face is red. He is embarrassed that he lost to Naruto. My face stays neutral as I jump back through the window and begin on my way again. I lean against a wall. I had passed a swooning Sakura who hadn't even noticed I had walked by. After a while of standing, Naruto flew by me as Sasuke was walking up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asks.

"Real shinobi can untie ropes. "Yes, I can. I untied him." Naruto turns his attention to me.

"Why'd you do that?" I don't answer him and turn back towards room 11. It is almost time to meet my team. When I get there the room is empty, so I sit down and pull a book out of my black trench coat that I wearing today. It is called Icha Icha Violence, the second book in the Icha Icha Paradise series. I lean against the wall and read.

About an hour later the opens and people come in. I pretend not to notice as I keep reading. Then one of them clears their throat.

"Ahem." I lower my book and scan over my team. My eyes stop on the sensei. It is the man that set me up. He also looks surprised that I am on his team. The Hokage was stupid putting me on a team with a man that I want to kill.

"Umm... I'm guessing you're Akumu." I keep staring at him before placing my book back into my jacket and stepping forward.

"Yes." I reply simply.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves." He seems nervous, but I would be too if my death was inevitable.

"I'm Goro Iwate and I will be you sensei." He smiles at me and gesture to the next one.

"Sup. My name's Hideki Kagoshima." Hideki has short spikey green hair and is rather tan. He wears a black zip-up sleeveless shirt and black shorts with two green stripes down the side. He has the traditional ninja shoes on and carries a katana on his back. His headband is tied on his upper arm.

"I'm Mayu Tochigi." The girl has equally tan skin with black eyes and purple hair braided in the front and long in the back. She wears a sleeveless red and black kimono with knee high shinobi sandals. She looks smug and full of herself. Another version of Sakura. Because I am on a team that was formed when they were genin, there is one more person in the group.

"Yuuto Saitama." He states simply. Unlike the rest he is pale and wears his long dark blue hair in a spikey ponytail (kind of like Jiraiya's hair). He wears a black trench coat like mine and has his white headband around his neck. The most striking thing about him is his eyes. They are pure white with no pupils. Almost like the Hyuugas'.

"Well, not that that's over with, we can go get our first mission. And since you're all chunin- well, except for you," He points at me as we walk down the crowded streets of the village. "We won't have to do any D ranked missions. Actually, our first mission is going to be a C ranked one." He talks the whole way there, all of the others listen to him except for me and Yuuto. When we finally reach the Hokage's office, and are permitted in, I have lost all of my patients with this team. I don't know what the Hokage was doing, putting me on a team of people who I would gladly kill.

"Hello everyone. Your next mission will be a C ranked mission. You will be transporting some scroll to Sunagakure. You will give them to the Kazekage and come back. It should take about three days if you hurry." He hands the three scrolls to Iwate sensei who hands them to Hideki, Mayu, and Yuuto. After the Hokage finishes up giving us the instructions, my team begins to leave.

"Akumu, may I speak with you for a second?" I turn around and glare at the old man.

"What?"

"I know you don't like your team, but try to bear with them for now."

"Hn." I am about to leave again when he says something else.

"Oh, and we will know if you try to escape. We have our best shinobi stationed at different points who would stop you. Anyway, have a good day." He smile that sickly sweet smile and I am finally able to leave. I find Mayu outside of the door waiting for me.

"Goro sensei told me to tell you to meet us in 5 minutes at the gate." I nod at her.

"And don't try to go after Yuuto."

"What?" I glare at her. She thinks I would ever think about that.

"Just so you know, he's mine. So keep your hands off." She walks away all proud, thinking she has won something. I shake my head. What are people coming to these days.

When I get to my apartment, I put my few belonging in my trench coat and weapons pouch. I bring the scarce amount of money I have left with me as well.

When I arrive at the gates everyone is there and ready to go. When we set off, I have the vague feeling I'm being watched.


	6. Chapter 6

We run through the forest until sunset before eventually settling down in a small clearing. The chunin sit around a fire Goro sensei had made. They eat their food and chat idley.

"So, who's gonna take the first shift?" Sensei asks.

"Ugh. Not me. I need my beauty sleep." Mayu gets up and stretches before leaving to the small tent that was set up for her and I. But I have no plans on sleeping tonight, especially not since there are people watching my every move. I tend to be uncomfortable when I am being spied on.

"Alright. What about you, Hideki? You up for the job?" Sensei looks hopeful. He most likely does not want to do it.

"Nope. I did it last time. It's someone else's turn. What about Akumu? This could be her first time." The remaining three look at me. Goro sensei is sceptical that I can do the job. I stand up and disappear into the trees.

"I guess she's gonna do it." Hideki shrugs before getting up and going to the tent set up for the rest of them. I hear the fire go out soon after. Everyone is asleep.

The silence in the vast forest is deafening, but it reminds me of my travels before Konoha. I miss that. I could be anywhere I wanted, doing anything I wanted, and I would not have to be around stupid chunin. But instead I'm stuck on a child's mission, watching out for people who I couldn't care less about what happened to them. I could leave now, but I would have to take down the shinobi that the Hokage sent out to watch me. No doubt they would continue searching for me. That would be annoying. I can't do anything without a disguise now because they know who I am.

A noise in the bushes brings me back to reality. It couldn't be one of the shinobi spying on me. No, they wouldn't get this close. Out of curiosity I jump down from my post on a branch and cautiously walk up to the bushes. There is no movement, so I silently push through them. I see something very unexpected.

Three Konoha ninja lie dead on the ground, covered in blood and a simple kunai piercing their hearts. I immediately get into a defensive position. They must be experienced if I could not sense them. I look around the dead bodies and find that one of the kunai used to kill the shinobi has a very distinct carving on it. I take it out and put it in my weapon pouch.

Suddenly, I hear a high pitched scream coming from the campground. I run to the sight, but am too late. My team is dead, killed in the same manner as the others. The culprits are gone, and the scrolls are nowhere to be found. What was on those scrolls that they wanted so badly? It doesn't matter now. How am I going to explain this to the Hokage? Hopefully they will think that I did it and let me leave. Although that is very unlikely. Somehow I am going to have to get these bodies back to the village. It won't be too hard.

I grab all seven of the bodies and perform a hand sign. I disappear from the forest And reappear in the Hokage's office.

Hokage's P.O.V.

I am sitting at my desk speaking with three shinobi. They have questions about the team arrangements, and our new Konoha ninja.

"Are you sure we should have let her go on a mission? What if she tries to run away?" The red eyed one, Kurenai, asks. I sigh. This seems to be a very common question today.

"Ah, come on Kurenai. Give the girl a chance." Asuma says, blowing smoke from his mouth.

"I just don't think it's a good idea she could hurt someone." She argues.

"I doubt sh-" Asuma is cut off when a plume of smoke appears. They get out kunais and hold them defensively. I stand up, ready to fight. When the smoke clears, the first thing I see is the head bodies of seven shinobi. I recognize them as Goro Iwate's team and the three shinobi I sent to watch Akumu.

"I told you." Kurenai growls when we see who is standing next to the bodies.

"Akumu?" I am surprised.

"Yes." She replies simply. She walks forward, the three shinobi ready to attack. They almost do when she reaches in her weapon pouch and pulls out a kunai.

"I found this." She says and hands me the bloody kunai. I inspect it. There is a snake engraved on the handle.

"Thank you Akumu. You can go home now. You will be paid in the morning. She bows and jumps out the window.

"Why'd you let her go?! She just killed her team!" Kurenai looks outrageous. When I don't answer Kakashi steps forward.

"Is it..."

"Yes." I nod. He's back.

Akumu's P.O.V.

I walk home through the empty and dark streets. The dim glow of the moon lights my way. There was something on that kunai. Something that proved it was not me that killed them. It went differently than I expected. He did not even ask me any questions. I guess he will be putting me on a new team. I was only with that one for a couple of days. I wonder how long the next one will last.

A thought comes to my mind. I probably shouldn't... but I will. I walk for a while before coming to a set of cheap apartments. His must be here somewhere. I look through the back Windows of apartments. I see old people, no people, and some things I really didn't want to see, before I finally reach the last one. This must be his. I go to the window and see him sleeping in his bed peacefully. The window is shut and I cannot get it open so I go to the front door. As I expected, got to lock his door and I easily slip in. There are empty ramen cups all over the place along with his clothes and garbage.

"Naruto." I sigh. I'll admit that I do care about him. But he is an exception. He's not like the others. All he's ever wanted was to be cared about. I'll let him win this time.

I quietly pick up the garbage and throw it away, along with any empty cups of ramen. Then I fold his clothes and put them away in his room. When I am done cleaning his house it is about two in the morning. I should probably leave soon. I check his fridge and see that it is empty. He really can't take care of himself. I sigh, shut the fridge door, and leave, making sure to lock his door.

When I get home a note is waiting on my bed.

'Akumu,

You will be reassigned to you next team tomorrow. Please be at my office by 10 O'clock for your next placement and mission.

Hokage'

I should probably get some sleep if I am going to be dealing with my new team tomorrow.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I wake up really early. Like, 5 o'clock. I yawn and head to the bathroom. My eyes widen when I see my bathroom and kitchen. It's totally clean!

"What the heck?"


End file.
